


life can be so splendorous

by smutsato



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsato/pseuds/smutsato
Summary: Reiji snuggles into Ranmaru's chest, leaning his head back onto his shoulder. Ranmaru's arms around his waist, his breathing slow and steady, Reiji feels so warm and safe he isn't sure what to do with himself.





	life can be so splendorous

Reiji snuggles into Ranmaru's chest, leaning his head back onto his shoulder. They've got the day off to lounge around, and for the moment the couch is the place to be. Ranmaru's arms around his waist, his breathing slow and steady, Reiji feels so warm and safe he isn't sure what to do with himself.

"I love you," Reiji says, shifting around so that he can smile up to him.

Ranmaru smiles a little, but it's gone as quickly as it comes and he squeezes Reiji's hand.

"Yeah yeah. I love you too."

Reiji chuckles, kissing his jaw. It gets another small smile out of Ranmaru, so then he kisses his cheek. And his chin. And he has to move more to do it, but he gives Ranmaru a small kiss on the lips, too.

"Quit bein' cute," Ranmaru complains, and Reiji just laughs.

"What are  _you_ gonna do about it?" he asks, giving him a stupid grin that makes Ran's heart skip a beat.

Ranmaru doesn't really answer, but leans in to give him a proper kiss, letting go of Reiji's hand to cup his cheek. The brunette blushes, smiling when they pull away.

"Oh, I'm _real_ scared now," Reiji teases.

"Shut up," Ranmaru mumbles, making him laugh again.

They kiss again, and Reiji readjusts himself so he's facing his boyfriend. His fingers curl into Ran's shirt, a habit the bassist has always liked. Such a simple thing made him feel so damn mushy inside. He kisses him a little more fervently, smiling against his lips. He loves Reiji, so much, but for some reason he feels extra in love today.

Reiji leans his forehead against his, and gives him another smile. It's so innocent and kind, that Ranmaru can't help but smile back.

"I thought I said to stop that," he reminds him, and they both laugh a little.

"Bossy today, aren't you?" Reiji jokes, and he tugs on Ranmaru's shirt gently. "You're one to talk, anyways."

"Oh, ya think so?" Ranmaru raises his eyebrows.

"Uh huh," he kisses his nose. "You get to be cute, and I can't. It's not very fair, you know."

Ran _hmms_ , pretending to think it over. "Too bad," he decides.

Reiji frowns playfully, kissing him again. He mumbles something about changing his mind under his breath when they break apart, but goes right back in for another one. Ranmaru tangles a hand into his hair, playing with the mess it is after being barely combed this morning.

Ranmaru's other hand slides down Reiji's back after a moment, kneading his ass. Reiji makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat, but the bassist can tell he's already leaning into it. His fists clench into his shirt, and Ranmaru smiles into their kiss.

 _So fucking cute_ , he thinks. He lets go, only to bring his hand back and slap his ass, and Reiji pulls away, his face going red. Ranmaru kisses his jaw when he looks away, pulling his hair to the side to trail softer kisses down his neck.

"RanRan..." Reiji bites his lip. It's so much harder to say these things at first, when he's fully aware how dirty it is. "Do it again."

Ranmaru grins, scraping his teeth against his neck before he does it again. Reiji moans when his hand hits him, letting go of Ranmaru's shirt to hold onto his shoulders. It's so sweet, how he holds onto him, that it almost feels out of place here, now.

Tilting back to look at his face, Ranmaru's face flushes. Reiji's eyes are closed, and he's biting into his lip way too hard. It's such a perfect sight, it sends shivers down his spine.

"Didn't know you liked that so much," Ranmaru's voice is low, because he knows it gets Reiji going.

And it must, because Reiji nearly pushes back when they kiss again. His fingers begin to dig into Ranmaru's shoulders, but he doesn't mind it, it feels good, and it reminds him that Reiji feels good too. He tugs on his hair, and Reiji moans into the kiss, pressing his body against Ranmaru's. He's so quick to get needy it's pitiful, and Ranmaru loves every second of it.

They break apart, breathing heavily. Ranmaru slips his hand into Reiji's sweatpants, watching the red take over his face again when he squeezes his bare ass. His hand is cold on his skin, and it gives Reiji goosebumps.

"I think I changed my mind," Ranmaru whispers. Reiji smiles sheepishly, finally looking him in the eyes.

They stare for a second or two, before they kiss again, fingers fisting in Reiji's hair, and fingers pressing into Ranmaru's shoulders harder. It's rough and passionate, and  Ranmaru groans into it when Reiji starts to rock into his hand. He can feel him through his pants, and it turns him on like nothing else.

Ranmaru decides he's had enough of this, and pulls away, sliding his hand up to Reiji's waist. It elicits a whine, but Ran tugs on his hair, and Reiji's paying attention again.

"Turn around."

It's a demand, and Reiji does what he's told. Ranmaru has to bite his lip when he grinds his ass down on his crotch after he sits in his lap, but Reiji knows exactly what he's doing.

He slides his hand into Reiji's pants in retort, gripping his half hard cock through his boxers. Reiji cries out, Ranmaru's thighs the next victims of his grasp. Ranmaru lets out another low groan when his fingers dig into them, the fabric of his jeans sure to leave imprints on Reiji's hands.

When he gets it together, Ranmaru starts to tease. He moves along his shaft, but then veers off to his thighs, earning more whines. Reiji really wants to touch himself, but he knows Ranmaru will just push his hands away. It's the bassist's turn now, not his.

Ranmaru rests his chin on Reiji's shoulder, completely content with how annoyed he's making him. His boyfriend hates waiting, and he knows it.

Reiji moves his hips, trying to follow Ranmaru's hand but he's only met with an arm around his waist, holding him in place.

"Ranmaru.." he groans his name, and it goes straight through Ranmaru. Reiji's very aware that it does.

Ranmaru kisses his neck. "Yes, baby?"

It's conflicting, whether to be angry he's acting innocent or to let the pet name melt his heart. Reiji settles for both.

"Please," he tries to move his hips again, but Ranmaru just stops moving his hand altogether. "Please, just fucking touch me."

Ranmaru's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Reiji swearing turns him on so much he's tempted to give in.

"Well, that's not very nice," Ranmaru decides he can take some more.

"It's not nice to make me wait, either."

Ranmaru can hear the pout in his voice, and he looks at him, heart beat quickening. God, he's so cute, all flustered and demanding. Time to give in.

He lets go of Reiji's waist and pulls out his hand, shoving his sweatpants down his hips. Reiji releases his death grip on Ranmaru's thigh — there would be bruises tomorrow, but that's always the best part — to lift up his shirt, sighing loudly when the air hits his bare dick.

Ranmaru kisses his neck again, and this time Reiji tilts his head back, exposing it to him. He moans when he finally,  _finally_ gives him what he wants, Ranmaru's hand stroking his cock. It doesn't take much for precum to start leaking from the tip, and Reiji's hips begin rocking into his hand. His ass, of course, grinds against Ranmaru again in the process, and it takes everything he has to not bite into Reiji's neck. He wants to mark him up, to leave bruises and love bites all over him, but makeup and retouching can only cover so much and Ranmaru wants more than that.

"Mm, baby.. wanna fuck you," Ranmaru's voice is nearly a growl, and Reiji's face feels hot when he hears it.

"I-I want you to... oh, fuck me!" Reiji cries out as Ranmaru bites his neck, sucking a hickey onto the tan skin.

It's been so long since he's given him bites, he can't be bothered to tell him that he shouldn't. Makeup will have to do.

Ranmaru tries to rock his hips, tries to press himself against Reiji as much as he can. His mind is filled with how much he wants to take him. He's needy, Reiji's needy, but he's decided Reiji's going to come before either of them go anywhere.

"Ahh, faster," Reiji sounds pathetic. He's barely able to get out what he wants before he moans, the knuckles of the hand clenching his shirt turning white.

Ran picks up the pace, and he knows Reiji's close by how heavy he's breathing, how his hips chase after his hand so desperately. His leg hurts but it feels so, _so_ good, Reiji's hand grasping at his thigh again for something to hold onto.

And then it comes, the familiar, tantalizing clench in his gut, that unpleasant little feeling right before it hits. Ranmaru can feel his boyfriend's thighs tense up, and whispers dirty things into his ear, knowing it drives him crazy.

Finally, Reiji's breath catches in his throat, before he moans Ranmaru's name, hips jerking as he comes into his hand. Ranmaru peppers his face in kisses as much as he can, obliging when Reiji turns his head for a kiss.

Reiji falls against him as he catches his breath, his hand stroking Ranmaru's thigh absentmindedly, almost like an apology. Ranmaru's so bothered by now it hurts, but he'll let Reiji be. His post-orgasm haze is adorable, anyways.

"I love you," Reiji pants, and Ranmaru lets himself smile.

"I love you too, baby," he mumbles, pressing more kisses to his face. Reiji's heart aches when he calls him that, he knows it.

Reiji fiddles for Ranmaru's clean hand, lacing their fingers together. He knows Ran's earned some attention for himself, but he wants to rest, just for a minute, and let Ranmaru shower him in kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> i've snapped, reiji swears in every smut i write from now on. you can leave your wig at the door, ma'am, because you won't be needing it
> 
> also 0 to 100 real quick but it felt wayyyy longer than it actually is... i had to type this on my phone as well, so sorry for any mistakes in there. AO3 on mobile sucks more dick than these two do


End file.
